1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a super resolution technology as one of image processing technologies. The super resolution technology refers to a technology for increasing the resolution of low resolution moving video so that the video is clearly displayed even on a wide screen. More specifically, this technology increases the resolution of standard definition (SD) moving video such as digital versatile disk (DVD) video and analog video to video of high definition (HD) quality by pixel interpolation. The pixels to be interpolated are determined based on neighboring pixels. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2007-310837 discloses a conventional super resolution technology.
In recent years, the “super high vision system” has been developed that realizes video having information 16 times as much as that of HD video. With the conventional super resolution technology mentioned above, the same super resolution conversion is performed on an input video signal regardless of the format thereof and then the moving video is displayed. Therefore, when the resolution of a video signal with a small number of pixels such as SD (720×480 pixels) is converted to 4× full HD (3840×2160 pixels), 4K super HD (3840×2160 pixels), or the like by the super resolution conversion, a pixel originally not to be generated is interpolated. This results in enhancement of noise components contained in the input video signal.